Reading Le Papillon Rising
by siblingloveF2
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen that instead of Marinette and Adrien doing a Kwami swap, or even Papillion and Marinette, it was Adrien and Papillion? Well, the Canon characters certainly didn't. Just what was this Universe about? Canon-Reading-A-Fic-Story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Teleportation

**Reading Le Papillon Rising**

 **By: siblingloveF2**

 **Summary: Ever wonder what would happen that instead of Marinette and Adrien doing a Kwami swap, or even Papillion and Marinette, it was Adrien and Papillion? Well, the Canon characters certainly didn't. Just what was this Universe about? Canon-Reading-A-Fic-Story.**

 **Chapter 1: Teleportation**

 **Hey Guys Lolo here, so I was reading a fanfiction it is called Le Papillon Rising, amazing just amazing, and I commented saying that someone needs to make a reading the fic version of the story. Then, somehow, from there I got dragged into making the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the pic in the top corner. Of which I digitized.**

~Mari POV [Canon]~

I run towards the school, knowing I'm already late. Tikki tried to wake me but I was being stubborn and didn't want to. I regret that now, as I run up the stairs to get into the school and... trip at the last step. Ouch! I get up and run towards the classroom again. I get to the door and catch my breath before walking in trying to be discreet. I get to my seat and silently sigh. I did it.

"Miss Marinette, care to tell me why you were late?" Ms. Bustier asks me. Nevermind, I am _not_ in the clear.

"I am sorry Madame but I slept in again," I admit. The teacher shakes her head and sighs… as suddenly, a flash of light overtakes the room with no warning, and multiple girlish screams echo throughout the halls.

~Marinette's POV [Le Papillon Rising]~

I'm sitting in the classroom, as Adrien runs in late. Usually, I'm the one who's late, but I guess since he is a model, it's to be expected… As we're sitting there, a sudden flash of bright white light covers us... an Akuma? Well, that explains where Adrien is... I feel someone hug me tightly as the light engulfs us.

~Marinette's POV [Le Papillon Rising]~

After the light fades, they realize they look around their room… and see mirror images of themselves and each other on the other side. Marinette… well, a Marinette... looks up to her side to find Adrien, holding her protectively. Beaming, she kisses him. She hears a squeal and a thud, she looked over to the other side of the room. Alya jumps up and down and her double sits on the floor with wide eyes.

"What? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend? Come on at least it isn't Papillon," multiple people on the other side drop their jaws and look disgusted.

"Papillon is like 50, what do you mean at least it isn't Papillon?" I was confused because Papillon was my age.

"What do you mean 50, Papillon is my age, he is in 10th grade," I told them. They then looked as confused as I felt.

"I am getting the feeling we are from different dimensions," my double said.

Mr. Agreste then walks up," I believe you are right, Miss. Marinette," he then smiles down at me, Adrien's double looks as if he was about to have a heart attack. Mr. Agreste looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry but I need your guy's attention," I whipped around to see two people that I was fairly certain wasn't there before. One of them had mid-back length brownish-red hair and was wearing a blue shirt with black polka dots and distressed black jeans. She was tall but was also wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. Her eyes, which were covered slightly in a pair of rose gold colored glasses frames, looked like a weird combination of blue and gold, but they seemed to switch between green and blue. The boy had short blond curls tied back in a low ponytail, and dark yellow eyes, wearing a black dress shirt and grey slacks and was writing in a journal, smirking slightly.

"Who are you guys?" Adrien's double asks.

The girl looks at them and says," I go by three different names but call me Lolo Grace. I am one of the ones that brought you here."

"Oscar," the boy says, before going back to writing and ignoring everyone.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Well, you guys do realize that there might be other universes right? You guys here are from two completely different universes, one where Papillon and Chat Noir are different people," She, Lolo, points at our group," you guys are from a universe where Papillon is Chat Noir in their universe and vice versa."

"So you brought us here just to tell us that?" Adrien asks.

"No, you are here to see what happens in your universe," Lolo says smirking," both of them." I tried to keep from looking as alarmed as I felt but I have the feeling I failed. I looked over at the other group and Adrien, Mr. Agreste, and my doubles looked somewhat alarmed. Mr. Agreste double was better at hiding it than the other two.

"Wait you are telling me that, Papillon, Ladybug, and Chat Noir from both universes is here, in this room," Alya's double said. The girl nodded happily.

"May I video this?" Alya's double asks excitedly.

"I am going to have to say no if only to help them keep their dignity," Alya, both of them, pout. I sigh in gratitude towards the girl, she discreetly gives me a thumbs up.

"So is this a show or a book?" I ask Lolo.

"Originally it was a book so you guys are gonna be reading it, the other one is a show," Lolo replied.

"Oh okay, so where is the book?" Lolo takes the book that Oscar was writing in. He looks at her with alarm then his face clears up.

"Make sure to give me that back when you are done, the ending won't write itself," we all look at him with faces that basically said 'huh'.

She hands the book to the other Mr. Agreste and goes to sit down, she pulls out what looks like a sketchbook and a pen.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I have already read it," Lolo points at the book with her pen.

"OK since she handed me the book I will read first," Mr. Agreste, the other one, said," the title is called Le Papillon Rising, hang on there is a summary here. It says **Gabriel Agreste** I am in the story makes sense as to why I am here then **never wanted the ring.** " He looks at the book in confusion," Ring? What ring? **He tried to escape being Chat Noir after the death of his wife…** " Here he pauses and everyone, including myself, looks at our group's Mr. Agreste with wide eyes. I look over at Adrien who looked at me with panic. **But you can't run from fate./ Adrien Agreste never thought he'd end up a villain,** "WHAT?!" **but after the death of his mother, thanks to the Miraculous, he'll do whatever it takes to get her back... even if it means hunting down the Heroes of Paris.** "I-I-I'm a villain in that universe?" the other Adrien, the not Papillon one, asks looking faint. Then my eyes widen as I remember something Lolo had said. I whip around to look at her, she just smirked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Guys remember what Lolo said? She said that the Papillon in our Universe is the Chat Noir in theirs, and vice versa," Max, a classmate said. Everyone eyes widen and look towards Gabriel and Adrien Agreste. Marinette, the other universe, looked faint. I faintly wondered why, but if knowing me I am gonna find out in three, two, one…

"You, Adrien Agreste are Chat Noir?" he nods looking at Marinette in slight fear as if he was worried about her reaction," but-but I kissed you." and there it was, the reason she looked faint.

"You kissed me? As Chat? When did that happen?" Chat Adrien, blushing bright red, asked.

Marinette freezes," ummmmmmmmm, you know I don't really remember all that well so yeah."

"I don't remember getting kissed by you," Adrien says thoughtfully, Marinette's eyes widen and she winced. I was confused for a second till I realized that he probably didn't know about her being Ladybug.

"Marinette and I are dating and have been for a while," my lovely, sane, note the sarcasm, boyfriend said pulling me closer. Marinette looks at us for a long while and eventually Alya, the other one, walks over and snaps in her face. She looks over at us," Great you broke her."

Adrien looks down and smirked at me, I had a bad feeling about this, he then leans down and kisses me. We hear a thud and Marinette was on the ground passed out. Alya gives us a dirty look," now she is really broken. You broke my best friend."

"Um, Father?" Adrien, my Adrien, asks the man who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. I realized then that he hadn't talked at all since we realized that he was my Cat Dad, well not that he knows that.

"Son, you are Papillon, the guy that we have been chasing," Adrien nods. Mr. Agreste looks at him and says very clearly," you're grounded."

"Father!" Gabriel shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest.

"Ugh, don't do that again please," I snicker when I realize that the one that said that was my double from the other universe.

"Shouldn't you be reading?" I look over at Lolo, whom I forgot was there, she was still doodling but now had a laptop in front of her.

"She is right, I am assuming we will be able to leave when we finish the book and the show," Alix, another classmate, said.

"OK then I will continue reading," Mr. Agreste said before starting to read again.

 **Chapter 1: The small violet creature rests in the palm of his hand, shaking out its wings and looking up at him with huge eyes.**

" **Who… what are you?" The thing smiles up at him. "Hi, Adrien! My name is Nooroo, and I'm a kwami! I'm here because, apparently, you've been chosen to be the next wielder of the butterfly miraculous!"**

"What is a Kwami?" Alya, the other one, asks excitedly.

"A Kwami is a small magical being that resembles an animal and is what allows your heroes and villain to transform," Lolo absent mindlessly answers. She noticed that the heroes and villain didn't know how to explain Kwamis.

 **Adrien's heard that word before. It's not a pleasant memory.**

"What happened?" Nino asked his friend. Adrien shook his head and buried it in my shoulder.

 **Run, get out of here!**

 **No, Mom, please-**

 **I have to fight, sweetie, please. I've got the Miraculous. It's my duty.**

"Oh no, you already knew about the Miraculous. Because your mom was Ladybug, wasn't she," Marinette asks my boyfriend then turns towards cat Adrien. They both nod.

" **What does that mean?" The kwami begins explaining. The more he- it, talks, the angrier Adrien gets. Give people magic? What, so they can get themselves killed?**

"Oh son, I didn't realize that it affected you so much. If I did I would have helped you sooner," Cat dad said hugging Adrien. He hugs his dad back.

" **The most powerful Miraculous, though, are the Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring, which are only given in an emergency," the kwami continues. "Together, they can do anything, with the power of a god."**

 **This interests Adrien. "Anything?"**

"That is the same reason I became Papillon in our universe, to bring back my wife," Mr. Agreste said.

" **Well, yeah!"**

" **Could… could they bring the dead back?"**

"Adrien, Plagg, my kwami, said that Bridgette is still alive, that is why I left on that 'business trip'," Cat dad says to Adrien who tenses and his eyes widen.

 **It looks uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but-"**

" **How do I get them?" If this thing is telling the truth…**

" **You can't! You can only be given one Miraculous, that's how the scales remain balanced-"**

 **Adrien looks down at the pin. "And this one… what can it do, again?"**

" **It can grant the wish of an outsider, and make them your champion!" He looks down at the pin. The idea that's running through his head is sick, wrong, against all his morals…**

"Than why would you do it? If it goes against everything you believe in why would you still do it?" Cat Adrien says to his alternate.

" **You said the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous would only be given in times of emergency. Like, say… if super-villains began attacking Paris?"**

" **Well, yeah, exactly!"**

" **And with this…" he gestures to the pin. "That could happen."**

 **Nooroo suddenly gets the feeling that something is extremely wrong. "Adrien, you can't! The Miraculous are used for good!"**

" **This is good. I'm saving a life," he smiles sadly. "You can't stop me."**

 **It bows its head. "Adrien…"**

" **Nooroo… dark wings, rise!"**

…

" **Master! Master!" Fu glances up at his kwami, before looking down at the customer.**

"Who is that guy?" Alya, the alternate, asks.

"The Great Guardian, he watches over the Mirs. he is the one who chooses the owner of the jewels," Cat dad explained to the girl.

" **Ah… master! Master!" Fu chants, grinning. "Just some chanting rituals, very… helpful." He then proceeds to shove the man out the door. "What is it?"**

" **I… I'm not sure. I felt Nooroo, but it felt… wrong. Not evil, exactly, but definitely very wrong."**

 **Fu shakes his head. "Do I need to take care of it?"**

" **No, master, you're too-"**

" **I'm still young, Wayzz! I'm only 184!"**

" **Nevertheless, I don't think you alone can stop this."**

 **Fu sighs, and glances to the box. "I… I could always pull him out of retirement."**

"… **Master, you can't be serious. Anyway, Chat Noir without Ladybug?"**

" **I can find a Ladybug," Fu asserts. "We all knew he couldn't run from his past forever."**

 **Wayzz is uncertain.**

" **He hated being Noir, and he hates us for what happened to her."**

 **Fu walks over to the box, opening it carefully. "I know. But we don't have a better option."**

…

" **Adrien!" Gabriel looks around the house. "Where is that boy…?"**

" **Right here." He turns around to see his son staring him in the eye, a backpack over one shoulder.**

" **Adrien…"**

" **I'm going, Father. I need this."**

" **You don't. You're safe here. As long as you're here…"**

 **Adrien clenches his fists. "I'm not made of glass, and you can't keep me safe forever."**

" **I can, and I will," Gabriel looks at his son coldly. He may have lost Bridgette, but hell if he's going to lose her child… even if Adrien hates him for it. After all, it was when Gabriel was fifteen that Fu decided to take him as a soldier of the Miraculous. Who's to say he won't try the same with Adrien? Well, Gabriel Agreste for one. He hits a number on his cell phone. "Nathalie?"**

"I understand why you tried to keep me at home, but I still think it is better now that I go to school, after all, I met Mari there," my wonderful boyfriend smiles down at me, I peck him on the cheek.

"Wait a minute, you were dating Marinette but kissed Ladybug?" Adrien and I pause. Cat dad narrows his eyes at us, while we heard sputtering from the other side of the room. That's right Papillon is Mr. Agreste in that universe.

"Um, can we see you as Papillon? We have seen our Papillon but not your version?" Marinette says shyly, guess I never broke out of that in the alternate dimension. Adrien looks at me, I shrug, he then sighs and nods towards her. He transforms and even though I have seen it multiple times I lose my breath at how beautiful he is as Papillon.

His golden hair lies in soft curls, framing the butterfly wing mask that covers his face. His eyes, mixing violet and green, seem to shift and glitter in the light, and his wings, translucent and wide, flutter gently. His costume is silk, light violet with gold accents, a princely jacket and pants covered by tall boots, and silk gloved over his hands. The staff, a tall, thin gold rod with a butterfly at the end, glows lightly, as the Prince of the Butterflies takes a bow.

"Wow, Father you seem to have gotten the short side of the stick didn't you," Cat Adrien says amused. Mr. Agreste just ignores him.

" **Yes, Mr. Agreste?"**

" **Keep Adrien inside. Do not let him out of the house. Do I make myself clear?"**

" **Yes, Mr. Agreste." Turning away from his fuming son, Gabriel heads to his study. He has work to do**

…

 **Work that is not supposed to include that small silver box.**

" **No, no, I refuse. I'm not getting dragged back into this mess," he pushes the box off the desk, letting it fall open.**

" **Gabe, please! We need you!" the small black kwami appears in a burst of green light.**

" **After what happened to Bridgette? No thank you. I finally got rid of you, I'm not taking that ring back," Gabriel turns around, and begins walking. "Leave me be."**

" **Then Fu'll make sure it gets to Adrien."**

 **The man stops in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare."**

" **I would."**

"… **When do we begin?"**

"Wait what? You became Chat Noir so I wouldn't?" Adrien asked his father.

"Yes, I did it so that you could have a normal life, guess I failed there as you have become Papillon," Cat dad said with no mirth in his voice even as he chuckled dryly.

…

 **A girl with dark hair and blue eyes came home that day from school, and found a small silver box, with kwami and earrings in tow, and took on the role of Ladybug. At least, that's what Gabriel figures since a small girl dressed like Bridgette falls from the sky that afternoon. "Okay, this is too much," he mutters.**

" **What?"**

" **How old are you? Twelve? Fu's robbing cradles for his soldiers nowadays?"**

" **What are you talking about? I'm fifteen! Are you the partner Tikki mentioned?"**

" **Yes," he looks her over. The girl certainly looks younger than Adrien. She's in pigtails, for god's sake! He didn't even think about what working with a kid would be like…**

" **Well… sorry for crashing into you…" she looks embarrassed. "I'm- Um…" she pulls at her yo-yo, sending it right in between Gabriel's eyes. "So sorry!" she finishes.**

 **Rubbing his forehead, Gabriel looks down at the kid, eyes wide, completely unprepared, and feels a surge of paternal affection. "Don't worry about it. I'll show you the ropes, okay? I was a mess at this at your age, too."**

" **Wait, you've been doing this since you were my age?"**

 **This is going to take some explaining, isn't it?**

"Well that is the end of chapter 1, and I believe that we need to have a few talks," Mr. Agreste said looking at his own Adrien. Everyone nods and I walk over to Lolo who was doodling. She looks up.

"That took you longer than I thought it would take you guys. Then again I am a fast reader so I shouldn't judge," she says chuckling.

"Hey, Lolo how did you know about both of us? You have to live in one of our dimensions, right?" she outright laughs at Nino's question.

"No I am from a dimension where you guys don't exist, there you guys are just a show and a book, nothing more," she explains after she stops laughing.

"Well you guys should go to bed, I will be here again in the morning, there will be clothes that look like what you are wearing in a wardrobe. The bedrooms are down that hall and there are baths and showers down there as well. Don't worry about anyone from home missing you time has stopped there," she tells us smiling.

 **Hey guys, so I had quite a bit of fun writing this, wasn't sure if I would or not but I did. The next chapter will be out whenever I finish writing it. Well, see ya'll next time, bye.**


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

 **Hey, Guys Lolo here. This is the next chapter for Reading Le Papillon Rising. Those of you who has read Le Papillon Rising I want to know so if you have then review please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

~Cat Adrien's POV [Canon]~

When I woke up the next morning I went into the room we were in the day before. I sighed while I ran my hand through my blond hair. I saw a girl on a couch. I walk over to her and realize it was Lolo she was on a laptop and was wearing earphones. She was now wearing blue jean shorts, and a Hogwarts v-neck. Her hair was in a ponytail braid, and she was barefoot and sitting cross-legged. She had a crystal choker necklace on. She looks up and I sit down next to her. She takes out her headphones and I could hear music till she turned it off.

"Adrien, is there something wrong?" she looks at me curiously.

"No it is just- well it is a lot to take in right now, you know?" she chuckles and gives him a look.

"Well just talk to him," I look at her in surprise," I know he is Papillon but that doesn't mean you should completely ignore him, if I am being completely honest your father is the reason I brought your alternate universal selfs. I thought that maybe if you saw that you from another Universe became Papillon for the same reason as your father that you would understand a little more," I nod it did make sense.

"What happened to make me- you know- insane?" I ask her. She looks to them be thinking.

"Well you watched your mom die and found a magical jewel that had the potential to bring her back," she says thoughtfully,"honestly I would have done the same."

I think over what she said, it did make sense. I knew I should talk to him but I don't know what I would say. By the time I get done thinking I look over at Lolo she had closed her laptop and was fast asleep on top of it. Marinette, one of them, walks out and sits next to me on the couch.

"Hi Mari," I chirp to her, I am a morning person. She looks over at me with groggy eyes, she squeaks and sits right up blushing. I guess she is thinking about how the two of us in the alternate universe were dating.

"Uh h-hi A-Adrien, i-is that Lolo?" she is so cute when she stutters, I wish it wasn't because she was afraid of me. I then realize she had asked me a question.

, "Yes, that is Lolo I have no idea why she fell asleep. We were talking and then when I was thinking she must have fallen asleep then," I answer her.

My father from the other universe walked in, the only reason I could tell it was the other was that his hair was everything and he was smiling. I thought that it should be sad that the way I could tell the two apart were by who smiles, but honestly the only father I could remember was one who could not smile for any reason.

"So I am different in your universe," he says. I nod putting my head down, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Marinette looking away blushing, it was her hand that was on my shoulder I smile at her. "I think it is nice that even in this universe you two are dating, although Marinette blushes a lot more." He smirked at us and Marinette jumps up blushing even more, she squeaks out something unintelligible and runs out. He raises an eyebrow when he saw me blushing as hard as she was.

"Sh-she h-hates me, we aren't dating," he just flat out stares at me until he bursts out laughing.

"Agreste what did you do to Mari, she is bright red?" Alya walks into the room trying to look angry but the giggles she kept breaking into ruined it.

"There is no way he is _this_ oblivious, I refuse to believe it," Father's double says to the girl laughing. They start talking and slowly everyone came out in different states of drowsiness. Once everyone came out I woke up Lolo. She sits up blinking blurry-eyed.

"Sorry I fell asleep didn't I?" she asks looking at me, I nod with a quirk in the corner of my lip," sorry I was doing school and other things all night. I need coffee," she stands up and stumbles into a room on the opposite side as the rooms. Father quirks and eyebrow.

"Isn't it too early for her to get addicted to coffee?"

"I know someone asked just now about 'whether it was too early for me to get addicted to coffee' and I am going to say this once and only once. I. AM. NOT. ADDICTED. TO. COFFEE. Get it through your thick skulls people," she walks out scowling holding said cup of coffee.

"I am going to assume you were asked/told that you were addicted more than once?" Mari asks trying not to laugh too loud. Lolo nods her scowl growing deeper.

"So who is going to read next?" Father asked. Max raised his hand.

"I will Mr. Agreste," father nodded and handed the book to my classmate.

 **Chapter 2**

 **He watches the butterfly in his hand. "Sorry about this," he looks at the pure white wings, soon to be blackened with hate.**

"You do feel remorse about doing this to people?" I look at my alternate. He looks up and blinks shaking his head slightly.

"I was doing it to save my mom but now that she is safe and alive. I don't really know, not really anymore. I did at first but now," he looks down at the other Marinette and wraps his arms around her waist. She gives him a strained smile and then goes back to look at Max, but I could see her eyes would go to my father's alternate self.

 **The bell rings, and he looks up. Time to put his other plan into action…**

…

 **Marinette stares straight ahead as she walks into class. Yesterday was a mess of emotions and insanity. Apparently, not only is she a superhero now, but she's in danger of being roped into this for the rest of her life. She slides into the room to see a blond boy crouched over her seat.**

"Hah somethings never change," Alya says snorting, I smile. It did sound the same to what happened on my first day.

"Wait Max can you re-read that?" Alix asked. I look at her, why would she?

 **Marinette stares straight ahead as she walks into class. Yesterday was a mess of emotions and insanity. Apparently, not only is she a superhero now, but she's in danger of being roped into this for the rest of her life. She slides into the room to see a blond boy crouched over her seat.**

"Um, Marinette? Why did the book say that 'not only is she a superhero now, but she's in danger of being roped into this for the rest of her life'? Why would it say that?" Alix asked our resident clumsy girl after reading an excerpt from the book. I straighten, I didn't notice that. Is Mari … Ladybug?

"Ummmmmm, I-I don-don't know?" Mari said, well more like asked.

"Girl, are you Ladybug? Am I best friends with Ladybug?" Marinette, or is it M'lady, sunk into her seat with wide eyes.

"Hey! Can't you guys see you are scaring her? Besides even if Marinette is Ladybug, we are reading about _our_ universe not yours, so she may not be Ladybug in yours," Father's alternate, you know what it is Cat Father now, says standing up and glaring at the people crowding my crus- Mari.

We turn towards the alternate me and Mari, they are looking at each other with worried looks.

, "Yes I am Ladybug, in our universe at least. I actually assume that it may be the same in yours just based off of what Lolo said, we could ask Lolo," I look over at said girl and snorts, she was asleep again. Oscar was somehow there sitting next to her smirking and writing in a different book.

"Guys that may be a bit difficult," I say amused. Everyone else looks over at the two and some of them snort.

"We are going to be learning anyway when we watch the show so we should just wait till she is either awake or we get to that point," Marinette says looking at my alternate.

"Wait you, my bug daughter, are dating my insane son," Cat Father said with his eyes clearing up," you are both grounded." Marinette gets up quickly, "but, Daaaaaaaaad." He crosses his arms shaking his head," you are grounded and nothing is getting you out of this, you knew who Papillon was. Better yet you were dating him. Wait a minute you told me your boyfriend was a stalker. Adrien, you were stalking Marinette." He then looks at my alternate. Everyone from my universe was looking at the three in shock. Dad, bug daughter, stalking? WHAT?

"Dad I think you broke our alternates," Marinette says to Cat Father. I guess she was right I was broken.

"They will learn later, continue reading Max," Cat Father tells my classmate. He nods still looking at them with wide-eyes. That is until he continues reading.

" **Hey, what do you think you're…? You know what? I'm too tired to deal with this." She sees the gum, and the boy's wide eyes. "What, didn't think you'd get caught?"**

" **N-no! You have it wrong, I-"**

" **I'm sorry, no. You're not funny, and I'm sick of being pushed around by jerks like you lot," she glares at him. "Get off my desk."**

 **He looks shocked, and more than a little hurt, but does as she says. She places a napkin over the gum, and offers Alya a thumbs-up. The redhead grins. "Told you, good people win out!"**

 **Adrien watches the girl with wide eyes. "She's…"**

" **That's Marinette," the boy next to him says. "You, um… you caught her on a bad day. Honestly, though, why didn't you just say Chloe put the gum there?"**

"Sorry Adrien, I didn't mean-" she got cut off by a kiss. As soon as they broke away, she gave a dazed smile. He narrows his eyes at her confusedly. She quickly looks away.

" **I… I don't know. Chloe's kind of the only friend I have. I don't know why she's acting so crazy," he feels almost sick seeing her like this. It's not the girl he knows at all. Suddenly there's a commotion in the back of the classroom.**

" **Shut it, Kim!"**

" **Oh, please, you're such a-"**

" **SHUT UP!"**

 **Adrien tenses, then looks in his bag. The butterfly's wings flutter gently. This is his chance. He gets up, and slips out of the classroom as the tall boy, Ivan, is sent to the principal's office. Hiding behind the school, he tenses. "Can I do this…?" he looks at the butterfly, and thinks of the boy. Then, he thinks of his mother. "I have to."**

"Adrien, now that you know your mom is OK will you stop?" Marinette looks down away from her boyfriend. Cat father looks at his version of me as if he was wondering the same thing. Adrien hesitates and that was enough of an answer for both of them.

…

 **The villain crashes through the city without warning. Marinette's prepared. Thank god for Mr. Noir, she thinks to herself, transforming quickly. If he hadn't told her all about villains, fighting, and her role, she'd be lost right now. As it is…**

 **She races across the city, ready for action. He's already at the football arena, studying the creature. "It gets stronger with each hit," he tells her. "We can't attack head-on."**

" **Then what do we do?"**

 **He looks at her. "You, kid, are staying here."**

" **What? Mr. Noir!" she complains. "I was picked to be the next Ladybug for a reason!"**

" **You're fifteen. That is a giant monster made of stone. I don't think you're ready to fight it."**

" **It has a classmate of mine! Also, I'm pretty sure it is a classmate of mine!"**

" **Really? Do you have any idea where the Akuma object might be?"**

 **There's a pause. "Well… no."**

 **He looks her over carefully. "You're staying here. I'll figure this out, kid, okay?"**

" **Kid?"**

" **Yes, kid! You're fifteen, you're not ready for a fight yet!"**

 **He turns around, and leaps into the fight, activating his Cataclysm calmly, and is about to use it on the monster when he feels a yo-yo around his waist, yanking him back. "What?"**

" **You can't do that, it'll hurt Ivan!"**

" **That's the point."**

" **There's got to be another way!"**

" **Kid-"**

" **No, Mr. Noir, I'm not a kid. I'm Ladybug, and I'm not letting you hurt him."**

 **There are fifty thousand things running through Gabriel's mind as he stares down the girl. She's too young. Her naïve nature and innocence will get her killed in a second. She's not the kind of Ladybug he's worked with before.**

 **But she's right. She's Ladybug. With a sigh, Gabriel lets the cataclysm go on a goal nearby. "Fine. Your move."**

 **She looks surprised, but not unpleasantly so. She smiles up at him, before activating Lucky Charm.**

"… **Um," she stares at the wetsuit. "What am I supposed to do with this?"**

"M'lady got a wetsuit as well, it was confusing how she knew what to do with it, speaking that she used me, Alya, a hose and the suit," I get strange looks from everyone that wasn't there, Alya basically fell over laughing because she remembered what I was used for.

"How did she use you? I am kind of scared of what she did to use you because she just told me what to do," Cat father asks. I think back to the fight.

"She handed me the wetsuit which was attached to the hose, wrapped her Yo-yo around my feet and threw me across the field," I say smiling. I hear a squeak and a thud, I look behind me to where Mari was sitting she was now on the floor blushing.

"Mari? Girl, you ok?" Alya asks her. Mari just nods, her blush getting deeper. I wonder why she kept blushing.

…

 **Adrien watches through the staff. The two heroes are just… standing there. Holding a wetsuit. One of them broke a soccer goal.**

" **What the hell…?" he mutters. Then, he activates the Akuma connection. "They're distracted. Get the stones and I'll get your wish, okay? Then this can all be over."**

 **The creature- no, Ivan, Adrien reminds himself, this is a person he's using, as soon as he forgets that, he's a goner- grunts in affirmation, and attacks the pair of heroes.**

"It is good that you recognize that, it means that you may be able to be saved," I say to my counterpart. He just gives a awkward smile and nods. I don't think he feels remorse for any of this anymore, just because of the awkwardness practically oozing off of him.

 **It's at that moment that the girl throws the man at Ivan, into his grip. Adrien sees what's happening quickly. "Drop him!" he orders, but it's too late, the tap's already been turned, and the letter falls to the ground, where the girl tears it apart, releasing the akuma. "It… It didn't work," Adrien whispers as the boy transforms back to normal.**

 **The butterfly isn't gone though. It's still dark as night, flying higher and higher…**

 **Adrien detransforms, letting Nuru fall into his hands. "Nuru… it's not purified like you said…tell me exactly what this means," he ordered.**

" **She must have forgotten…" the kwami looks up, sadly. "It means you just have to wait for the boy to get angry again… and in the meantime, the akuma can… multiply."**

" **Multiply?"**

"I forgot to purify it I know, leave me alone about it," Marinette pouts, my counterpart snorts. She elbows him in the stomach and scowls at him.

…

 **Marinette can barely believe that just happened. "It worked… Mr. Noir, it worked!" she jumps up, wrapping her arms around the man in her excitement. "I told you!" she trills.**

" **You sure did," he grins, ruffling her hair. "Not bad, kiddo…" he glances at the earrings. "Now get out of here before all of Paris finds out exactly who saved them."**

 **She salutes, cocking her head, and dashes off, but not before talking to the girl who showed up to film everything and turn on the tap. Gabriel laughs, slipping away to detransform.**

" **So you'll do it?" Plagg grins.**

" **Well, I'm not leaving the city in the hands of a teenage girl."**

 **The black kwami leaps out of his hands, hugging him as best he can. "It's good to have you back, Gabe!"**

" **Gabriel. It's Gabriel."**

" **Whatever!"**

…

 **The akuma lands at the top of the Eiffel, and a flood of dark-winged butterflies starts streaming across the sky…**

"Well that was the end of Chapter 2, so in this chapter we found out that Marinette is Ladybug, and that Adrien does still think that the Akumas are people. As well as Marinette calling Mr. Agreste 'dad' him calling her 'bug daughter' and Adrien being a stalker. Those last three not in the actual chapter," Max says awkwardly.

"Sounds bout right, what I am curious about is the stalking part," I say to the room looking mainly at my counterpart.

"My maman say him standing outside looking mainly at my window. He was creeping her out so she came to me and told me about the boy outside. I than looked outside and saw my boyfriend, when I told her that she told me he was there for a while, a lot longer than if he was just going to be picking me up for our date, he would also become overly jealous," Marinette explains to us, I nod that was considered stalking.

"If anything Mari is the stalker of the two in our universe," I whip my head to look at Mari and Alya. Mari stalks me, what?


	3. Breakfast

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

 **Hey Guys Lolo here, so it is now Chapter 3 of this story. How that even happens I will never know. I am technically supposed to be doing school but oh well, I can do it later. Well here is the chapter enjoy!**

 **Oh, those of you who has read my Flash fic know what time it is! For those who haven't , you should, but what I do is I answer Guest and non-PMer's reviews up here. What I do is I state the review then answer it in bold and {-LG}. So here we go with a Guest review from Chapter 2:**

Guest: Interesting. **{Thanks! -LG}** But with such a large cast (and with Lolo and Oscar present), makes me wonder if you had kept it to just the 3 (times 2) miraculous holders and Lolo and Oscar. **{We weeded out some of the characters but kept some of the ones I thought were most important to the Canon story line -LG}** As it's the reactions of the main stars that is going to be good. **{It wasn't just the main cast that I was going to have react to the episodes. I was trying to do a 'class learn about LB and CN thing' but as you can tell that kinda failed huh -LG}** Large casts gets tricky as many don't get used much (making them essentially not there anyways) or there's the pressure to get them in somehow that compromises the story. Never be afraid to prune away what isn't important. **{Thanks for the tip, and reviewing in general -LG}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

~Mr. Agreste [Canon]~

I look towards Miss. Marinette. I knew she had a crush on my son but how far would she go? Suddenly I felt someone hugging me I look down to see that it was Lolo.

"Why are you hugging me?" I ask her, I hear my son trying not to laugh.

"Oscar told me," I freeze, she knew?

"Told you what?" she just gives me a look.

"You know what, he told me what you had to go through," I now knew for certain that she knew, but why would he tell her, and how does he know.

"I believe you are hugging the wrong one Miss. Grace," I inform her, she just shakes her head then gets off of me and walks to the other universe's Marinette and Adrien. She then brings the two of them into hugs at the same time.

Oscar blinks at the display. "Um… Grace? You do realize that basically the only one who deserves that is the cat, and the other two are responsible for a shitton of deaths, right?" He laughs slightly, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care," a muffled voice said coming from the girl. I shake my head confused.

"OK now onto breakfast, there is coffee and cereal and that is basically it," she said as soon as she let go of the two captives she had," Oh I knew I was gonna forget something but after breakfast we will be sending a lot of you back, Oscar will be the one to do it so as soon as you're done go to him and he will tell you who is staying and who is going."

He gazes over the faces, and rubs his forehead slightly. "Why are there so _many_ of you? Okay, I have a list here. If I don't call your name, come here, and I'll… Well, I can't tell you how it works without breaking down the reality continu-"

Lolo breaks in," Also known as the Fourth wall."

"Yes, that. But my way makes us sound more mystical, so…" he begins reading out of the book. "The people staying are: Adrien Agreste (both), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (both), Gabriel Agreste (both), Chloé Bourgeois (Universe Base), Alya Cesaire (Universe Base), Nino Lahiffe (both), and Nathanael Kurtzberg (Universe Failure A)." Lolo gives him a strange look then it appears as if she understood.

"Um what is Universe Failure A?" Nathanael, one of them, walks up.

"In your universe, is Papillon a pretty-boy with a stalking problem, or a mysterious, unseen entity?" Oscar rolls his eyes. Lolo ends up choking. I look over and see that her shoulders were shaking in laughter.

"Uhhhhhhh...the pretty-boy Papillon? I guess," the Nathanael that walked up and asked answered with a questioning tone.

"Then in Oscar's mind you are from Universe Failure A, don't ask me why he decided to name it that," Lolo said as soon as she stopped choking," so for those not named, I am not so cruel as to send you back to school without food, so this is why you are going to be having breakfast with us before you go. Just know that if Oscar was the one doing it he would not be so nice, he would basically tell you 'we are sick of you, leave' so lucky you guys I am here."

"I'm a bitch, it's true," he mutters. "Half of them are pointless anyway. No offense."

"How is that not offensive!" Nino said offended.

"Because I'm a bitch."

"Wait, I can't do anything without Sabrina!" Lolo glowers at the little girl that abuses her friendship.

"You can learn, Sabrina will be going back," I approved of her, I wonder if she had once been in a similar situation. The way she told the spoiled Mayor's daughter seemed as if she had. Oscar walks up to the girl and hands her a book, she takes it and looks towards the groups.

"So the kitchen is that way there should be cereal and milk on the counter, the coffee maker is a Keurig the K-cups for it is in the drawer under it, there is creamer in the fridge and sugar next to it. Enjoy," she points to the room where she walked out with coffee earlier," oh and bathrooms are that way as well in a room just off the kitchen." She walks with us and sits at a table and starts reading the book Oscar handed her. I went to get coffee, everything was right where she said it was but there wa one thing wrong.

"Miss. Grace where are the coffee cups?" she looks up and blushes.

"Sorry forgot about those, they are in the upper cabinet the bowls are in the one next to it," she points to the cabinets. I, as well as everyone else, get what we want and sit down. We start eating and talking, Lolo is still reading the book. Her expression turns horrified then closes off. She looks towards Oscar and points at the book.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, eyes wide and faux innocent.

"No, but I am really need to hug them now. This oh my gosh, why?!" she stutters out. She gets up and hugs butterfly-Adrien again," and this time I am not letting go."

"Um why are you hugging _my_ boyfriend," Miss. Dupain-Cheng asked the girl with what sounded like jealously. Lolo rolls her eyes.

"I am not stealing your boyfriend I have one of my own, but you will be reading the reason later. It is in chapter 41," Lolo said to the jealous girl, she blushes. Lolo let's go of him and we walk to the other room as we were all done with our breakfast.

"OK, so I think we could get at least two more chapters done today, maybe three. So who will be reading this time?" she looks around when she notices that there was still everyone she looks over at Oscar. "Send the people not staying back."

He nods, and pulls out a pencil, writing a line in the book. By the time he looks up, they've vanished.

"Huh, that is more mystical than I would have done," Lolo said looking impressed," I guess snapping is too cliche."

"Nothing I do is a cliché," he runs a hand through his hair, winking.

Lolo just rolls her eyes and grabs the book, the same one she was reading earlier," I guess I am reading than, honestly I didn't think I would be the one reading." She opens the book and curling up where she was sitting starts to read.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gabriel enters the house, and slams the door shut.**

" **Something wrong, Gabe?" Plagg asks.**

" **Still can't believe I agreed to this, that's all… Do you have a clue how busy I am, Plagg?"**

" **Yeah, yeah, Gabe the klutz grew up to be a superstar, right? Sure showed everyone, and all that," the kwami smirks.**

"You were a clutz?" my son's crush asked wide-eyed. I nod at her.

" **Oh, can it."**

" **Who are you talking to, Father?"**

 **Gabriel spins around to see his son watching him intently. "Ah, conference call," he says, grabbing his phone haphazardly.**

 **Adrien doesn't seem to buy it, but won't say a thing. "I came to tell you that my bodyguard was just turned into a giant statue, but clearly, you're busy. I'll take my leave."**

" **What?" Gabriel puts the phone down. "Adrien, what are you talking about?"**

" **The Gorilla just turned into a frozen statue."**

" **Is this your idea of a joke?"**

" **No."**

 **Gabriel thinks back to the fight. No… she must have… she must have purified the akuma at some point…**

 **No. She didn't. That means…**

" **It's multiplying…" he mutters. He looks up Adrien. "Go to your room. Do not come out until I say it's safe."**

 **There's a tiny smile on Adrien's face as he leaves the room. "Yes, Father."**

My alternate glares at his version of my son," You knew exactly who I was talking to didn't you." Adrien shakes his head.

"Actually no this is the first time I heard about you being Chat Noir," he told my alternate.

…

" **Why did you tell your father about the new akumas?" Nuru questions as Adrien slips out his window to school.**

" **I thought it'd be funny."**

" **That's a terrible reason, Adrien," the kwami gives him a long look.**

 **Adrien hits the street and begins running. "I wanted his attention, okay? I mean, why else would I zap the Gorilla in the first place?"**

" **To get him off your case and get to school?"**

" **Oh, yeah. Well, whatever. The look on his face… did you see it, Nuru?"**

" **Terror?"**

" **Oh, c'mon. It was…" he climbs up the stairs and sees Ivan surrounded by a group of students, "…funny…"**

" **I mean, c'mon, who's to say he won't turn into a psycho monster all over again?" Chloe looks disgusted. "He's insane. We should just stay away, you know?"**

 **Adrien feels an intense guilt at this. He never realized how much it might affect someone's life to be… turned into a monster… and destroy a lot of the city… he should have thought of that, maybe.**

" **Shut up."**

 **He turns around to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng walking confidently past him, and up to Chloe.**

" **It wasn't Ivan's fault. There's some sociopath out there who did this to him. He's more a victim than anyone. Blame whoever did this, not Ivan," she tells Chloe, blue eyes flashing with anger.**

 **This does not make Adrien feel less guilty.**

"You don't feel guilty anymore, do you?" Marinette asks her boyfriend with her head to the ground. Adrien sighs and hugs her.

"Not really, no," he says quietly. I think back to all the times I had Akumatized someone. I felt guilt, especially for using teenagers, so why didn't he? I was incredibly guilty for causing Jackady, as people could have died during that, but I also knew I had it better than they did.

 **Ivan walking out and Marinette running after him do not help things either.**

…

 **Marinette finds Ivan in the hall, glaring at the ground. "You shouldn't have done that, Marinette. She's right. I'm some kind of monster."**

" **You are not. You're my classmate, and you're a good guy. You don't deserve this," she crosses her arms, clearly angry.**

" **We both know I'm not a 'good guy,' I was a delinquent before this started," he snaps.**

" **Mylène doesn't think so."**

 **This gets his attention. "What?"**

" **Mylène. You should tell her you like her."**

" **Great idea. Why don't I run for class president while I'm at it?" he rolls his eyes. "I'm sure I'll have just as much success."**

" **C'mon. She likes you too. You two are, like, made for each other!" Marinette grins. "You write music, right?"**

" **Yeah…"**

" **So, write her a song!"**

 **Ivan stares at her. "Marinette, I write metal. Most of it is stuff that sounds like death threats. She'll be terrified and run away."**

 **Marinette is getting exasperated. "Then write the lyrics down and give them to her."**

 **He looks at her for a long time. "Leave it alone, Marinette. She's never going to go for a monster like me."**

 **With that dramatic statement, he stomps into the one place in the school Marinette cannot follow: the boy's bathroom.**

…

 **Adrien feels terrible doing this, but the akuma in his bag is glowing. This is his chance. "I can't…" he whispers. "I…"**

" **Don't!" Nuru says instantly. "You can still go back to good, Adrien."**

" **I… no. I can't," he releases the akuma. "I have to save her."**

 **He transforms, and begins instructing Stoneheart for the second time.**

…

" **Mr. Agreste, the statues have started moving."**

 **He nods. "And Adrien?"**

" **He hasn't come out of his room."**

" **Good…" Gabriel sighs. "You're excused, Nathalie."**

" **Yes sir."**

 **The woman exits, and Plagg pops out. "Well?"**

" **You know what to do."**

 **The transformation is quick, and soon, Noir is racing down the street.**

…

 **Marinette taps the earrings. "Well are we doing this or not?"**

 **Tikki pops out. "You'll purify the akuma?"**

" **I'm not going to give Mr. Noir the satisfaction of being right," she rolls her eyes. "Tikki, transform me!"**

"I am right anyway," my counterpart teases the girl he thought of as a daughter.

 **She heads to the scene to find Noir fighting an army of akuma off two girls… Mylène and Chloe. He looks serious, and is fighting harder than she would have thought possible for anyone. There's a protective look in his eyes.**

" **You're not going to hurt any more children on my watch," Noir shouts, furiously.**

 **Marinette races in. "I'll get them out," she says, grabbing the girls. He looks down for half a second, and nods, not ceasing the fight.**

 **Marinette pulls the girls away under Noir's cover, and yanks them up to a rooftop. "Do not move," she tells them, staring right at Chloe.**

" **I won't!" the blonde girl smiles. "Wow, you're like, so cool!"**

 **Marinette smirks at the irony. "Am I? How interesting."**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I said that, Sabrina make a mark to never say anything like that to Ladybug," I start wondering as to how long it will take her to remember Sabrina is not here," Sabrina? Ugh I forgot you sent her back, see I need her here." Lolo smirks darkly.

"That is exactly why she isn't here, you don't treat her as a friend she is just a slave to you and trust me when I say I know exactly how that feels," Lolo says to the spoiled girl. It sounded as if I was right she probably was treated the same.

"There is no way you would know, I doubt you ever had a friend before much less now," Lolo's eyes grew darker. Which honestly shouldn't have been possible what has she gone through?

"Hey girlie, I would shut up if I were you. The chapter is almost done," Chloe bristles in what appears to be anger.

 **With that, she backflips off the roof, enjoying the strength the suit gives her to the fullest… until she sees something that shakes her to the core. Stoneheart has Noir, and he's taking him to the Eiffel tower.**

"That is the end of the chapter, any questions about it?" Lolo asks us. I watch as the others all shake their head. "Wow none of you have any questions, surprising."

"We have questions, just not about the chapter," Mari-nette says to our hosts.

Lolo sighed," ask away," And so we did.

"So I am a stalker in the alternate?" my son asks uncomfortably. Lolo snorts and nods.

"Stalker is putting it mildly. Yandere is more accurate. Murderous one at that," Oscar adds, straightening his tie absently.

"I don't know whether I should be offended by that or not," Lolo says looking at Oscar. At the looks she gets from everyone else, and maybe me, she says," I am apparently Yandere myself, as well as two others. Dangerous combination the three."

"She says to the guy with all the mental diseases."

"You aren't the only one you know. I have a mental disease too, well multiple."

"Moving on," he looks up at us, waving his hand, and goes back to writing.

Lolo rolls her eyes at him. She then looks at us, "Are there any other questions?"

"Mental diseases? We're at the mercy of all-powerful nutjobs?" the spoiled brat asks looking disgusted. Lolo scowls at her.

"Yes I have a mental disease, and lucky for you the one thing that helps me with it you saw me with earlier. Otherwise I would be a lot more mean without it," but I didn't see her with any medication. What is she talking about?

"Um, Lolo? What are you talking about, we didn't see you with any meds?" Lolo sighs through her nose and bites the side of her lip at my son's question.

"Coffee, coffee helps me with my MPD. No idea why but I can get kinda psychotic without it, almost as bad as Papillon in the alternate otherwise known as Universe Failure A," she smiles as she made the failed joke.

"Um, Grace?" Oscar cuts in. "Don't scare them. Let's keep our personal stuff to a minimum."

"They asked," she shrugs as she said this," basically they should hope I have coffee that day and not to piss me off."

"Grace."

"What?"

"Let's just… read or something so they don't try to escape. And if you tell them about me they _will_ try to escape."

"That is your thing to say not mine, but I agree let's just read. So who wants to read, someone other than Oscar or I," she says holding out the book once again taking it from Oscar.

"I guess I will Miss. Grace," she glares at the guy, Papillon Adrien, "Lolo sorry." She hands him the book after nodding sharply.


	4. Lot's of Correcting

**Chapter 4: Lot's of Correcting**

 **Hey guys so here is Chapter 4. Just got like 60 more chapters to go, thankfully that should be counting the actual show. Here is for hoping. So chapter 4 hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

~Papillon Adrien's POV~

As I take the book from Lolo I was wondering why I even volunteered. I then realized that I could change what the book said so I don't sound as bad as they thought. I notice Lolo smirking at me, why is she doing that? I look over at Oscar watching me, and rubbing at his shoulder. "I'm sitting this one out," he mutters. "Any longer and I could get lung damage or whatever it is. You take them, okay, Grace? And don't let him change things." She nods at him. I look around and it appears no one else heard what he said.

"Guys Oscar is going to leave for a little I have no idea when he will be back but possibly before next chapter," Lolo says looking at him for confirmation.

"Almost certainly around the end of the chapter. It doesn't take long. Just… every eight hours, that's all."

Everyone nods, and I open the book and skim the first page. "Okay onto the actual reading,"

 **Chapter 4**

 **The akuma pull out of the other akuma victims in a flash, leaving the citizens on the ground, confused. Only one, Ivan, remains, holding Noir above the city.**

 **The akuma butterflies begin forming into a form… the body of a man, who looks over the city. "Hello, beautiful city of Paris!" the voice is soft, but sends a chill down Marinette's spine. "I am le Papillon, the man responsible for the recent attacks. I apologize for having to resort to these methods… I promise, I'm usually pretty normal, but right now, there's something I need."**

"You're my son, you are never normal," my dad says, clearly amused. I glare at him. All he does is smile pseudo-innocently. I than turn to glare at my girlfriend, who had her head in her hands laughing silently.

 **Marinette watches, nonplussed, as the man- le Papillon- makes his incredibly elegant and impressive (awkward) speech. He sounds like a professional, who's been doing this for years (a kid trying to sound like an adult.)**

"Stop that," I glare at Lolo who kept breaking in as I was reading. How did she know I was reading what wasn't there?

"What am I doing?" she asks, with all the demeanor of a doll that comes alive and kills you. I just give her a look, she knew what. Now to figure out how she knew that I wasn't reading the book properly.

" **What do you want?" she calls up, her voice carrying across the rooftop to him. He sees her and smiles.**

" **Hello, Ladybug! I'm glad you're here. So, if you give me your earrings, then I'll take Noir's ring, and we can be done with this whole thing," he extends a hand.**

"… **Are you insane?"**

" **Yeah, probably," he admits. "But look, if you give me the earrings, I'll go away, and then there's no need for this anyway. If you don't… just remember that any destruction I cause could have been avoided." He steps back. "I, um, I just realized that sounds really bad, doesn't it?"**

" **It really does," she tells him. "Just stop this. Why do you even want the stones?"**

" **I can't tell you that."**

" **Then forget it."**

…

 **Gabriel is clenched in the fist of a giant monster listening to what seem to be two kids argue over whether Paris would end up being destroyed or the most powerful weapons in the world would go to the gentleman with the butterflies (guy threatening to destroy it.) This isn't how he remembers the whole superhero thing… except for the mortal peril thing. That's the same.**

I don't even say anything I just glare at Lolo from the corner of my eye. She just grins and does a little finger wave. I can see the others looking at us in confusion. I can only hope that they don't listen to her.

" **Hey, kid!" he calls out after they've had a nice conversation (long juvenile chat of, "Give it!" "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!")**

I slam the book down onto the table, I whip around to look at Lolo. "You need to stop."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. What am I doing? All I know is that you are reading it wrong. Can you even read? Maybe someone else should read it if you can't," Lolo says looking concerned, only I saw that it was fake.

"I can read just fine," I tell her.

"Adrien? What is going on? What are you and Lolo talking about, also why does she continuously talking over you and saying something different than you?" I look to my girlfriend. She as well as everyone else looked confused.

"Nothing, it is nothing Marinette," she looked taken aback.

"Okay," she says meekly.

" **Don't call me kid!"**

 **He rolls his eyes. "Are you going to purify the akuma or just chit-chat with them?"**

 **She smiles. "You know what? I have one last thing to say."**

" **Great. Say it."**

 **She drops down to the base of the Eiffel and looks up at the mass of akuma. "You're not getting the Miraculous, and I'm not letting you hurt this city. Mr. Noir and I, we're going to protect the people of Paris from evil like you, and there is nothing you can do about it, because good will always triumph." With that, she sends her yo-yo flying out, taking down most the akuma and leaving only the original Stoneheart… who, unfortunately, is still holding Noir.**

"There wasn't much change from our universe, just that Papillon is a kid while Chat is a adult," the other Marinette says. Everyone, including Chloe at least till she realized she was agreeing with 'Mari-trash', nods.

…

 **Adrien realizes that -**

"I can't read this, it's private," he stopped.

"So maybe someone else should read it," Lolo says again looking concerned.

"No I mean it is my private thoughts, no one can read them," I say to her.

"Everyone here may end up having their private thoughts projected in some way, you are not the only one. Besides I have already read the entire thing so it doesn't matter because others have read it," she says smirking. I freeze she and others have read it, so they know?

"Adrien what is going on with you and Lolo, she is continuously correcting you. I am inclined to agree with her that you can't read, I have been reading over your shoulder the entire time," Marinette, my girlfriend that needs to stay out of my business, says.

"Adrien, if you are not going to read the story properly then give it to someone else to read. We were reading my thoughts and I think I know what I was thinking," my father told me. I freeze I forgot I was reading his thoughts. Of course he would know what he thought. I look at Lolo who is just smirking at me. I won't give her the satisfaction of being right so I decide to read the book correctly.

 **Adrien realizes that he should have rehearsed this. It's not going as planned. He twists the pin, exasperated. "Stoneheart, get the Miraculous. Now!"**

 **The monster refuses to listen. Why isn't it- he, Ivan,** I pause, and take a breath before continuing, **don't be a sociopath- listening?**

 **And… "No, no, no!" Adrien shouts as Ivan climbs higher, and flings Noir at the ground.**

" **Why isn't this working?"**

 **Ladybug catches the man, but is knocked off her feet. There's a short conversation as Adrien realizes he's lost control of the situation. Then Ladybug leaves, and he detransforms, falling to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "Nuru. Explain. Now."**

" **The akuma wasn't getting what he wanted, so he stopped listening to you. It happens sometimes."**

"That has never happened to me before, I have never lost control," my alternate father says. I look at him with wide eyes.

"You're face to face with the man that sold the world," Oscar walks back into the room, singing the follow-up line. "So, what'd I miss, Grace?"

"Adrien kept trying to say things that were not in the original script, and that is basically it," she says to him.

"Anyway, Adrien's a moody teenager, and Gabe's an experienced superhero. Which one is going to lose control?" Oscar smirks. "It's pretty obvious I'd say."

"I am _not_ an experienced superhero, my wife was but not me," the alternate Gabriel Agreste says putting emphasis on the not.

" **And you didn't tell me this, why?"**

 **The violet kwami glares at him. "I do as you order me, and no more."**

" **Damn it!" he cursed. "What now?"**

" **Did you think this would be easy, Adrien? Like Ladybug said, good always wins."**

" **The akuma is still-"**

" **Defeated. She got the girl, Mylène, to distract him, and purified the akuma," the kwami smiles. "You lost, Papillon."**

…

 **Marinette returns to school that afternoon riding a wild high, and she spends the day smiling like crazy. Ivan and Mylène do not return to school.**

 **When Adrien walks into class, however, she frowns, and turns away. He looks hurt, but once her back turns, a determination stirs in him. He's going to win her over. This girl, who stands up for her classmates, who takes no bull, and whose eyes shine like stars, he's going to get her attention, in a good way, this time**

"Stay away from _my_ Adrikins, Mari-trash. What makes you think you are worthy of his attention anyway," Chloe said to her Marinette. The girl in question curls into herself, I see that my father scowls at Chloe, and honesty he wasn't the only one.

"EXCUSE ME?! Chloe who are you to decide who I date, I think I can choose who is right for me," my doppelganger stands up looking like an angry cat. The girl who had insulted Marinette shrinks back, having never seen my alternate angry, I guess. "And Chloe I am going to be completely honest with you. I am more likely to date Mari then I am you," she gasps. Even here I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"But Adrikins-," she started till my alternate stops and interrupts her.

"No Chloe, I have watched you since the beginning of the year put Mari down, and I am sick of you hurting _my_ princess," I see Marinette, 'princess', freeze. My alternate hasn't even noticed what he said but everyone else did. Chloe was red in anger while all the others were appearing as if they were trying to hide smiles.

"Hmph," Chloe said turning her head away and crossing her arms.

"So Adrihoney, your princess. I didn't know you thought of Mari like that," Alya's opposite said grinning at my alternate while teasing him with that horrid nickname. He turns bright red when it appears that he realized what he had called the clumsy girl, he slowly turned towards said girl and seems to realize that she was looking at him with wide eyes and a blush. He groans and puts his head in his hands.

"I keep forgetting that you are Chaton, his nickname for me is _purrincess_ ," Marinette said thoughtfully, rolling her eyes when she made the pun. I roll my eyes and look towards my alternate to see how he would react to her forgetting that he was Chat Noir. I was not disappointed in anything except that all he did was freeze and look towards her with wide eyes. I furrow my brow, did she say something wrong?

"M'Lady?" my alternate says slowly. The girl froze, I am confused who is M'La-oh she is Ladybug. But why did it take him so long to figure that out, it was fairly obvious to me, well once I found out.

"Let'sreadthebookokgotitgood," Marinette speaks really fast in the way I only heard read book. I decide to pity the girl and started to read again.

 **When the bell rings, and she walks out of the building into the rain, he follows her.**

" **Marinette, wait."**

 **Hearing her name, the girl turns to see the boy from yesterday, Chloe's lackey. "Do you need something?"**

" **Just… I'm sorry about yesterday, I was honestly trying to get rid of the gum. I should have said that earlier but… I didn't really know how. I've never done this before, the school thing. I don't have a clue how to make friends, and… I just wanted to say sorry."**

 **She softens. "I'm sorry I judged you so fast. I was dealing with some things yesterday, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry too."**

 **He smiles, and then notices. "You don't have an umbrella…" It's a split-second decision.**

 **Marinette is about to shrug off his comment, but suddenly, he holds out his own umbrella, and his deep green eyes are staring into her soul. There's something dangerous in those eyes, but behind the danger is kindness, and pain. "Marinette?" he asks, quietly.**

 **She reaches her hand out, and for a moment, their hands are intertwined, and everything seems clear. Blue and green connect, and something starts cracking in Adrien's heart, and blooming in Marinette's. "Thank you," she smiles. Then she pulls her hand back, and…**

 **The umbrella collapses, trapping her inside.**

 **Adrien's eyes widen, and suddenly, he can't contain his laughter. Marinette lifts up the umbrella to glare at him, but in the end, she's laughing as well.**

" **I'll see you in school," Adrien smiles, and walks towards the waiting car, but not before casting one last glance over his shoulder. "Marinette…"**

"Well at least that part didn't change, except she didn't start stuttering, only change," a little red bug-looking thing, a KWAMI, came out of her jacket. Several others gasp, but as I already knew I didn't say anything. I look towards my father and my own alternate selves, one looks as if Christmas came early but the other had no emotion on his face but his eyes looked … softer? What is going on?

"You are Ladybug," Alya says looking wide-eyed at the Kwami.

"Tikki," the girl whines," I wasn't ready to tell them yet." She pouts at her Kwami. The Kwami, Tikki, just gives the girl a look.

"Marinette, they already knew everyone else. It was time for no more secrets between you and your friends, besides Adrien figured it out," Tikki said crossing her arms.

"Girl, we are going to be talking about this later, and you are giving another interview with Ladybug," Marinette nods and sighs, her head facing the floor and her body slouched. I start reading again.

…

 **Meanwhile, Fu watches the scene, coldly looking on.**

" **There's a darkness in that boy," Wayzz tells him, worriedly. "If she gets too close to him, we could lose her…"**

" **We cannot interfere," the old man mutters. "Not yet."**

…

 **Gabriel watches his son climb into the car. "You disobeyed me," he says calmly.**

 **Adrien looks down. "Yes, Father."**

" **Take a nice long look at that school… you're going there from now on."**

 **Adrien's head snaps up, and Gabriel smiles. He's negotiated to keep the Miraculous out of his son's hands. Now, he'll be safe from that, at least. So maybe things can change…**

 **Just a bit.**

 **And the smile on Adrien's face makes Gabriel think that maybe taking back the Noir ring is actually worth it.**

"OK that was the end of this chapter who would like to read next?" I ask looking around. No one is raising their hands.

"I will read, but son we need to have a … let's say _talk_ ," I sweatdrop when I see who said that. It was my father. I am in _so_ much trouble.


End file.
